


Green

by orphan_account



Series: Colour [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Color Blindness, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: InstagramAsk me thingswhats ur fav colour n why?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Colour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852906





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take of my oc answering a question from their insta regarding their fav colour. Idk how I got here

They guessed my favourite colour first try. But if its between you and me, i never had a favourite colour to begin with.

Being colour blind, especially to quite a big array of colours, had left me with a prejudice against everything non-monochromatic.

Then one day, they asked me my favourite colour. I had always despised such questions, it made me feel a bad type of different for not being able to even have an array to pick from.

so I told them to guess. And they did. They guessed Green. And I have never seen it the same since.

Green is a mix of yellow and blue, the two colours I cannot see, so you can guess just how my heart felt when I heard them say it. I told them they were correct, and when asked why, I replied that it was just a pretty colour.

When I got home after that, I did something I never thought I would do.

I googled Green. 

The images shown to me were far and far between shades of a colour I know were definitely not green. I remember feeling disappointed. For the first time in ages, I wished for nothing more than to see colour.

Through more moments spent with them, I found out colours aren't just what you see, but also what you feel.

The twinkle in their eyes when enamoured by the beauty of the world? Green. Life.

Their hat they wear every time we go out? Green. Beauty.

The blades of grass they brushed through their fingers, caressing the land we walk on with their gentle touch, a reminder that everything will be ok? Green. Love.

Many people use the term 'Looking through rose-coloured glasses' when talking about being in love. But I see anything but red. 

I see green. I see beauty, I see love, I see life. I see my lover smiling up at me, I see their eyes lovingly gaze at my own.

I feel their hand hold onto mine, I feel their warmth when they hug me, I feel their love for me when they kiss me.

Everywhere I see is green. 

My favourite colour is green.


End file.
